


A Touch of Magic

by someawkwardwhitebech



Series: MagicSpidey [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avenger Peter Parker, BAMF Peter Parker, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Hurt Peter Parker, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki & Peter Parker Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Meet-Cute, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Joins the Avengers, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Teen Peter Parker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someawkwardwhitebech/pseuds/someawkwardwhitebech
Summary: Loki's an Avenger, and also trustworthy. Shocking, right?Especially when Stark sends him and the spider-child on a mission together.





	A Touch of Magic

The kid had been launched so far back from the hit that the God had actually started getting worried about him.

He popped a mattress behind the teen's back to help ease his fall, barely missing the quiet grunt in his headset.

He huffed, nostrils flaring in slight anger at this fucking villainous asshole.

He broadened his chest and stared down at the slowly walking man.

The villain laughed, calling himself, 'Bad Omen'.

"The only bad omen here is me," The mage spoke loud and clear, conjuring a long, sharpened spear to battle the bitch with.

He heard the Spider-child groan again and poofed the young male on the ground beside him, still lying on the mattress of course.

"You alright, Spider-child?"

"Just fine, thank you," the kid spoke slow and groaned again, "I think I'll lay here for a bit."

The God narrowed his eyes at the black-cloaked villain who seemed suddenly intimidated by the glowing blue of his skin.

Loki snapped his newly sharpened teeth filled mouth several times, red eyes glistening with rage as the spear frosted up with sharp spikes of ice.

"Go get 'em, Loki!"

The teen's cheer brought forth his rage but quickly slowed it with his following comment, "Just don't kill him!"

Loki grunted in acknowledgment before rushing forward in a blur and sheathing his spear's sharpened point deep into the mortal's gut.

He twisted it by it's spiraled, godly handle and pushed the mortal up into the air with it.

It twisted it's blade deep into his gut and stomach, snapping his spine like a twig as he slid down towards the God.

He shot more ice spikes up the spear and into the mortal's body, magic keeping the man alive and healing the most lethal injuries to keep him from dying.

"You shall **_suffer_** ," Loki hissed out, shattering the ice inside to cause more cuts and scrapes along the inside of his body.

The American child stepped forth, limping but otherwise seeming fine.

"L-Loki, you can let him down now, okay?"

The God mumbled something bout nonsense before glancing over with fondness growing in his reddened eyes.

"You are okay, child?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Peter offered a reassuring smile before pointing at Bad Omen, "Now let him down."

Loki grunted but popped the spear back out of existence and returned to his Aesir form with a sheepish smile, "Of course."

The villain slipped to the floor, blood squelching loudly and alerting of his severe injuries.

Loki quickly fixed the lethal ones but left the guy exhausted and banged up bad.

Peter webbed the guy up pretty good and called Stark to come and collect the guy.

He then turned as they waited for Stark and smiled at the God.

"Hmm?"

"You _do_ know that you _aren't_ a bad omen, _right_?"

The God felt himself growing even more fond of the child and chuckled.

"Oh, you've just made yourself another parent, young one."

"Oh god, not again."


End file.
